


We'll Be Okay

by wonhosarms



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: But Wonpil slaps some sense in him, Established Relationship, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Go off Wonpil, Hurt Jae, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, Jae Is Clumsy, Jaehyungparkian, Kang Younghyun | Young K Is An Asshole, M/M, Poor Jae, Sungjin and Dowoon are mentioned, We all need a best friend like Wonpil, Why do I always hurt Jae, just for a bit, near hypothermia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhosarms/pseuds/wonhosarms
Summary: Jae is clumsy and Brian is stupid.(Alternatively: Jaehyungparkian had a fight, which results in Jae taking a walk at the park, which results to him falling through the ice.)I can't write summaries to save my life. (This is going to be my trademark I guess.)
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	We'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for making Jae suffer again, I swear I love him to death. And sorry for making Brian an asshole again, I love him too.
> 
> With the amount of times I wrote Brain instead of Brian, I wouldn't be surprised if I called him Brain somewhere in this.

“Excuse me for trying to look out for your health!”

“Can you please just shut up, I’m fine!”

“Fine? You sleep like 4 and a half hours a day, you have been living in the studio for the past few days and you drink like 7 cups of coffee a day! Tell you does this sound ‘fine’ to you?”

“You’re not my fucking mom, I don’t need you nagging me!”

“You’re right, I’m not your mom, I’m your boyfriend! Remember when I fainted? You kept nagging and worrying, but I don’t get to?!”

“That was different!”

“No it wasn’t!”

“Just fucking leave me alone, Jae!”

“You know what? I’m done with this conversation, you can keep destroying your body, since you obviously don’t want me here.”

Jae stormed out of the room, quickly putting his shoes on and grabbing a jacket. He felt the anger still burning inside of him. Within record time Jae put on his shoes and jacket and stormed out of the dorm. He instantly felt the cold wind, it was extremely cold compared to the warmth of their dorm. It was winter and there was snow everywhere. Normally he would be excited, as winter meant no allergies, but now he grabbed a jacket that was for summer and he’s shivering instantly. Still, he doesn’t dwell on it too long. The anger still burning, but gradually made place for hurt and sadness.

Brian had been overworking himself ever since they came back from their tour, preparing for their comeback. They had been given a deadline and Brian was stressed about it more than anyone else. Jae himself found it pretty stressful, but Brian just locked himself in the studio. Jae was getting worried and he wanted to spend time with his boyfriend, but Brian refused, which made Jae snap. This escalated into the fight you just witnessed. 

The members had hid into their rooms, they knew this had been coming. They were also worried about Brian, but figured that Jae would need to be the one to stop him, but they didn’t expect Brian to get mad. They wanted to stop them, but knew they had to figure this out on their own, instead of interfering.

Jae walked to the park that was very close to their dorm. He always went there if he needed think or just wanted to take a walk. It was nearly empty, it was around 7 pm now, which was the time that about everyone ate dinner. It was also really cold, opposite to what you see in films, very little people liked to go out when it was this cold. 

He stood in front of a pond. When it’s summer, Brian and Jae always go to feed the ducks. The pond would always look so lively, but now a layer of ice was formed on the pond and the ducks were gone. Still the snow made the park look very pretty, it looked very peaceful. Jae stood in front of the pond for a pretty long time, just thinking. 

Should he go apologize to Brian? Should he just ignore Brain until he apologizes? Is he feeling alright? Did he even care that Jae went out without proper clothing in this cold? 

Speaking of the cold, Jae’s fingers were beginning to feel numb, he barely felt his face and he was still shivering. He should really get back inside before he gets a cold and that’s something that would really hinder their comeback. 

He turned around and then a loud boom was heard. Someone had set off their fireworks very close to where he was standing, scaring him a lot, since it had been so silent.

In his shock, he took a few steps back, making him stand on the ice. Before he could realize what was happening, he felt it.

_Crack._

* * *

Brian was sitting on the couch, getting more worried by the minute. He felt extremely guilty. At first he was just angry at Jae, but then Wonpil literally slapped some sense in him.

After Jae left, Wonpil had come out of his room to do damage control, just to see Brian angrily putting on his winter clothes and shoes. 

“Please tell me you’re going after him.”

“I’m going back to the studio, Jae can handle himself-“

_Slap._

“How dare you leave to the studio after everything he just told you! He was just worried and this is how you react? I know you’re stressed but isn’t your own boyfriend more worth then some songs?!”

Brian was holding his cheek in shock, never had Wonpil hurt anyone. When he recovered from his initial shock, he sputtered out on excuse.

“It’s not even that bad-“

“It is that bad! You’ve not only neglected your health, but also your boyfriend! Did you even know he had a breakdown because of you?”

“He would’ve told me-“

“He asked you to come home, but you said you wanted to finish the song! Next thing we know, you come home hours later, while Jae had cried himself to sleep! Aren’t you supposed to protect him? Then why are you hurting him?”

“I didn’t know-“

“Of course you didn’t know! Just like you haven’t noticed how he stopped taking care of his health after you started neglecting your own! You didn’t even notice that he went out in a flimsy jacket just now, while it’s freezing outside!”

Brian was speechless now. He had no excuses for actions. Guilt started creeping up on him with every piece of information that was revealed. Information he could’ve easily found out himself if he had just paid a little attention. He also became worried, as he knew how fragile his boyfriend could be. The guilt and worry clouded his mind, he couldn’t even look at Wonpil anymore, he was so ashamed of his actions.

“Fuck.”

“Fuck indeed. Good fucking job, Brian, hope you’re proud of yourself,”

And with that Wonpil walked back to his room, hoping Brian had some sense now, if not, he knows he’ll be the one that will have to comfort Jae. He also knew that Brian will most likely receive a firm scolding from Sungjin and while Dowoon won’t say anything, he will be extremely disappointed. He wouldn’t talk, but just gives disappointed stares and curt replies. 

Brian was left to think about his actions in the hallway. He had really fucked up now. He was on the verge of tears, but held them in, knowing he had no right to cry. Guilt and worry clouded his mind, he wanted to go after Jae desperately, but had no idea where Jae went. (If he could think clearly, he knew exactly where to look, but his guilt, worry and exhaustion clouded his rational thinking.)

This resulted in Brian sitting on the couch worriedly. An hour had passed and Brian was so close to rushing out of the door to look for Jae, but Sungjin said he should leave Jae alone to cool off. Brian had thought about what he was going to say and how he was going to apologize. He formed a small plan in his head, waiting to execute it.

If it hadn’t been so quiet and if Brian hadn’t been listening for any sounds that indicated Jae was back, then he wouldn’t have heard the weak knock on the front door. But it had been quiet and Brian had been listening for Jae, so he heard the knock and rushed out to the hallway. He flung the door open, but all the words he planned to say instantly died on his tongue the moment he took a look at Jae.

Jae looked like he had just went swimming, drenched from head to toe, dripping water on the ground. He was shivering violently, looking extremely exhausted. His lips had turned from a natural soft pink shade to an alarming shade of blue, his hands were huddled against his chest, shaking. 

Brian was left with his mouth open, not moving from his spot that was blocking the entrance of the door.

“C-Can I p-please go i-inside?”

This snapped Brian out of his daze, instantly grabbing Jae and pulling him inside.

“Oh my god, what happened to you?”

“I f-fell into t-the p-pond, the f-fireworks scared m-me.”

“Fuck, we need to get you out of these clothes instantly or you could really get bad hypothermia.”

Jae just let out a small hum, letting himself be supported by Brian, as Brian noticed he was swaying a bit. Brian was trying to contain his worry the best he could, trying to hide the fact he was so scared seeing Jae like this.

They arrived at their shared room, sitting Jae down on his bed. He tried to undress Jae as quickly as possible from the cold, wet clothes, leaving him in only his boxers. 

“Wait here for a second, I’ll be right back.”

Brian rushed out of the room to the bathroom, grabbing the first towels he could find. He rushed back to see Jae with his knees against his chest, still shivering violently, lips slowly turning back to their original colour, but still way too blue to be healthy.

He crouched in front of Jae and dried Jae off as quickly as he could, leaving small praises and kisses. Jae just let it happen, way too cold and tired to complain and it felt nice being taken care of by his boyfriend, after all the times he ignored him.

Brian stood up to walk out of the room quickly, but was stopped by a weak grip of a shaking hand. 

“P-Please s-stay.”

“Shhh, it’s okay, I’m just going to grab some more blankets. I’ll be back as quickly as I can, just stay here and get under the blanket on my bed, okay?”

Jae nodded slowly then and dropped his arm back, Brian left a quick kiss on top of his head and rushed to the living room, where 3 blankets were laying from a movie night they had to cheer Jae up. Then he rushed back inside, still trying to contain his worry.

Jae was under the blanket, still shivering, but noticeable less than before. 

Brian quickly undressed himself to his boxers, while he threw the blankets on the bed.

“W-What are you d-doing?”

“I heard that skin to skin contact helps, but if you're uncomfortable I can ask the members-"

"No, p-please stay."

"Of course."

Brian dropped a kiss on Jae's cheek and quickly climbed in the bed, laying the blankets over them properly. He took Jae into his arms immediately. When he felt the cold skin on his, it caused a shiver to go through his body, but he didn't loosen the tight grip he had on Jae.

Jae sighed in content when he felt the warm skin on his own, like his own personal heater. He wrapped his arms around Brian and used his chest as his pillow.

"I'm sorry Jae, this is all my fault."

"It's fine-"

"No, it's not, I've been neglecting not just myself, but you too. I'm so sorry, I'll be better for you."

"I forgive you."

It was nothing more than a sleepy mumble, but it still made Brian's heart swell. God, he really had the most adorable boyfriend.

"Sleep now, I'll be there when you wake up."

Jae let out a sleep hum in confirmation and Brian left a kiss on the top of his head. Jae was quickly asleep, the day had drained him.

Brian admired his boyfriend for a while, not believing that this was his boyfriend. He felt like the luckiest man in the world.

He too, eventually succumbed to the exhaustion, after he felt that the body in his arms had a normal temperature again. He fell asleep with a soft smile, matching with the boy who owned his heart. They had a lot to talk about, but they knew they'll be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate my writing style, damn.
> 
> Anyway apparently I can only write fluff or hurt/comfort, I could never do full on angst, I can't write poetic things at all and I've never even tried writing smut.
> 
> I also have like so many ideas, but I still need motivation for them. 
> 
> I have ideas for a Genderbend!Day6, Vampire!Day6, A/B/O!Day6, GreekMythology!Day6, PercyJackson!Day6, JaeBriPil coffee shop AU and so many more, but I still need time and motivation... (I seriously have 33 plots by now.)


End file.
